


Academic Interest

by such_heights



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: femslash10, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When River first met the doctor, when she just a young grad student who didn't know much about anything except rocks and bones, this is where she asked him to take her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academic Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellitslant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tellitslant).



> Beta'd by 51stcenturyfox

Sometimes, River idly wonders what it's like to have a chronologically synchronous relationship with someone.

The second time she meets Liz Ten, it's centuries earlier and she is the triumphant queen who brought her people to a new home. It's a glorious moment in human history.

When River first met the Doctor, when she just a young grad student who didn't know much about anything except rocks and bones, this is where she asked him to take her. As it happens, they ended up on Earth in the middle of the Thaktren invasion of 2050, and so now she's making up for that little miscalculation.

The whole place is filled with people, who all still look a little shocked to be standing on real ground and be breathing real air. There's already the beginnings of a settlement here, and soon there'll be a city, and then a metropolis that will span the stars and it will be beautiful.

Above them, a starwhale is singing.

\---

'Restricted access' is a term meant for other people, and so River gets herself onto the ship itself, wanting to see it before it's decommissioned and turned into a museum. The academic in her is bouncing with excitement, and she stares at all the trappings of a life that used to be ancient history to her. She doesn't think time travel will ever get old.

"You know, you're a little late for sabotage," says a voice behind her.

The Queen herself is standing there, resting a hand lightly on the gun at her hip.

"Your Majesty," River says, and takes great delight in performing an elaborate bow.

"When you're quite finished," says Liz, "you can explain what you're doing here."

"Academic curiosity," River admits.

"Really? What's your field?"

"Archaeology."

Liz pauses. "That's possibly the least useful discipline in the world for us right now." She laughs, a little, and it's the most deliciously wicked sound.

"Ah," says River. "But I didn't mention the part where I'm from the future."

\---

"So you're not going to tell me _anything_ ," Liz says plaintively, sipping her wine.

River smiles beatifically. "Absolutely not. Crossed timestreams, temporal flux, end of the universe."

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want that."

River finishes her whiskey - it slides divinely down her throat, and god, they really don't make them like that any more in River's time, more's the pity.

"But we survive," Liz says, looking at River searchingly. "Humans. We really make it."

"How do you know I'm human?" River asks, a teasing glint in her eye.

"Oh, believe me, when you've seen the things I've seen, you can tell."

"Yes," River agrees. "I know what you mean."

\---

Liz turns out to be many things that River hadn't been expecting. She's more down to earth and more real than the regal figure staring out of the tutorial videos of River's childhood. She'd always seemed beautiful in an ethereal sort of way, but it's only now that River's able to appreciate that she's hot as hell too. River can't take her eyes off her, the way her smile lights up her face in pure delight and the curve of her wrist as she articulates her points.

They talk for hours, about politics and government, about planets and the stars. They talk about art, which makes River smile at the way her life circles itself sometimes.

"A painting helped saved the universe once," she says. "There, that's your spoiler."

"Enigmatic to the last, Dr. Song," Liz says, and leans over to kiss her.

\---

The royal bedchambers are really pretty impressive. Liz knows it, too, from the way she's looking at River.

River lets the moment stretch out for a long beat, and then she reaches out for Liz, because heat's been rising up in her for hours and she doesn't think she can reign it in one second longer.

\---

Liz plays dirty, as it turns out. No slow seduction, soft words and sweet caresses, instead she pins River under her, scraping her teeth against River's pulse.

River lets her get away with it for a moment before she twists herself upwards, trapping Liz between her legs and forcing her down beneath her. Liz laughs, a bright, golden sound, and so they go on, seeking purchase and pressure, vying for control.

River's pretty sure she doesn't mind who wins, but that doesn't mean she's giving up that easily. She presses kisses to Liz's jaw, licking at the skin there, and Liz lets her head fall back, the smooth line of her neck arching gorgeously, and River reckons she's won.

Liz smells like royalty, somehow - a rich, subtle scent that lingers in her hair and on her skin. River drinks it in, wants to press her mouth to every inch of her, suck and tease until Liz falls apart around her mouth and her fingers.

"Would you get your kit off already," Liz says with a smirk, naked and resplendent on red satin sheets.

River is only too happy to oblige, favouring speed over show so that she can spend more time crawling down to part Liz's thighs and trace out firm muscles with her fingertips. She takes her time, tracing lines from behind her knee up to the crease of her hip, and Liz's breath stutters, a dozen half-formed curses on her tongue.

Then Liz shifts, digging her heels into River's back and dragging her forward towards her sex with an insistent, pleading groan. River relents; she can't resist much longer herself.

Liz is so hot and so slick already, and her labia swell as River laps at them, revelling in the taste of her. She kisses her way up Liz's stomach and strokes her thumbs over her nipples, delighted by the firm, full weight of Liz's breasts in her hands.

Liz isn't managing much more than incoherent groans at this point, but the urgent cant of her hips is communication enough, and River is merciful. She reaches down, still sucking at a nipple, and presses two fingertips against Liz's clit, rubbing in slow, firm circles that make Liz's hips rock and her breath come in short gasps.

River scrapes her teeth along the tender underside of Liz's breast. "What do you want?" she asks.

Liz mutters something uncharitable, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. "Just -- oh, fuck -- anything, I don't care, but get on with it."

"As you wish, your majesty."

River grins and ducks to suck at Liz's clit before dipping to circle her entrance, then letting her tongue lick a swipe up again. Liz's thighs tremble around her and River can tell she's close. She increases speed, burying herself in Liz now, her tongue plunging deeper while her hands continue to rub and pinch and tease.

It's not long before Liz is clenching around her, bucking up with a wordless shout. River pulls away wetly before licking gently at her entrance, teasing smaller shudders out of her until Liz's hands unclench and her eyes flutter closed with a sigh.

Liz reaches for River, her thumb stroking River's cheek, and River moves to let her taste herself, kissing her way into Liz's mouth.

Liz pulls away after a moment and gets up, walking away with a throwaway glance at River that says she is absolutely allowed to enjoy the view. River lies back, trying to resist the urge to rub herself desperately against the sheets. The hot, aching need inside her is almost unbearable.

Liz saunters back after what feels like an eternity but is probably only a minute or so, and casually swings a set of handcuffs from one finger.

"Oh, what the hell," River says, and throws up her hands in surrender.

River's always had a thing for handcuffs - proper ones, none of that fluffy nonsense. She loves the way the hard metal presses against her wrists, the way they glint sometimes with mingled menace and promise.

She really hopes that Liz is all promise.

Liz eyes her thoughtfully for a moment, and River feels newly exposed under her gaze. Then she dips to kiss River fiercely, licking her way into River's mouth and biting her lips until they're red and swollen. Her hands roam all over River's skin, her spine, the curve of her arse, and River can do nothing but roll her hips and draw her knees up and silently hope for mercy.

Liz pushes three fingers into River's mouth, and River sucks them dutifully as Liz spreads her legs open, kissing her calves. She fucks into River quickly, one then two then three fingers before River has time to adjust, leaving a slight hot burn that feels so fucking good. She presses into her with firm slow thrusts that have River's heart pounding, Liz's name in her throat and nothing to do but say it over and over. She arches against her restraints just to feel the pull of them.

Liz adds more fingers, her whole hand forming a cone and pushing at River's entrance. She doesn't go deep now, just opens her hand a little, and the sensation is almost unbearable, making River feel full and empty at the same time. She keeps going, stretching River open until she's moaning, her whole body convulsing.

Liz thrusts back into her then, four swift fingers while her thumb finds River's clit. When Liz makes a beckoning motion inside her, River's walls clenching and moulding themselves to Liz's hand, it's all the invitation River needs to start freefalling over the edge. Her legs wrap around Liz's waist as hot pulses shoot through her body, so good and such a long time coming, what she's wanted since she's got here.

When River's spent, she flops back boneless, and is vaguely aware of Liz watching over her with a satisfied smirk. Eventually, there's a click and she's released from her bonds. River flexes her wrist appreciatively.

"Not bad for round one," says Liz.

"Not bad?" River says, indignant. "I'll show you not bad." She sits up and bites at Liz's shoulder, using her whole body to throw her back onto the bed.

Liz laughs, delighted, and River can do nothing but kiss her again in response.


End file.
